


Miracles of May and Other Carnage

by R_J_Queen



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, I hope to post everything here and on tumblr, Marichat May 2018, some of them are angsty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-02 04:10:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14536344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_J_Queen/pseuds/R_J_Queen
Summary: Drabbles to go with the Marichat May 2018 prompts, I'll link this work to the tumblr page where I post each work individually. Basically all Marichat with lots of variations. Sometimes genderbent, sometimes AU, sometimes canon-verse, I'm not really sure most of the time. Gonna try to keep this one to general audiences, but might have to bump the rating to teen.





	1. Day 1:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: You're injured, please stay the night, please.

Chat Noir landed on the balcony with a heavy thud, groaning quietly as the thud turned into the heavy pats of a fall.  
Sprawled on her back, the blonde let loose a slew of curses before the trap door just above her head popped open.  
“Chat Noir?”  
“Marin, my prince, how are you this fine morning?”  
“It’s four am… you’re on the ground… is everything alright?”  
Chat Noir bit back a reply and instead tilted her head back to smile at the blue-haired boy, “you’re observant for a boy who just woke up.”  
“I’ve been awake, I have a few designs to work on, what’s up?”  
Chat’s Cheshire-grin relaxed into an easier smile as Marin carefully pulled himself up to the balcony, sitting with his legs dangling back into his room.  
“Well, a rather cloudy sky for one, but now, good Prince, it would seem to be you,” the blonde heroine forced yet another of her blinding grins as Marin put two and two together.  
“I thought you weren’t on patrol tonight,” the blue-eyed fashion designer noted quietly, “something’s wrong.”  
“Nothing important, I just needed to blow off some steam, so when people tried robbing a bank, I handled it.”  
“What?”  
“It wasn’t a huge deal, there were only four of them. The police were rather grateful actually,” Chat sprang to her feet only to grimace. She’d forgotten about the gash in her thigh and the busted ankle.  
“Chat… did you crash land on my balcony?”  
Chat Noir made a face at Marin’s comment, “I may not have stuck the landing perfectly, but it certainly wasn’t a crash. Cats always land on their feet.”  
At the mild admission of something truly being wrong, Chat found Marin climbing back down the ladder, “come inside, I can patch you up.”  
The blonde contemplated her options. Run through the soon-to-come rain to her own room to patch herself up or give in and let Marin over-react to her state.  
“Marin, it’s fine, you should get some sleep, I’ll go take care of it myself.”  
“No,” Marin’s stern glare from the bottom of the ladder was enough to make anyone listen, so Chat slid gracefully down the sides of the ladder, landing on her good leg with ease.  
“I can’t believe you’d get into so much trouble without calling Ladybug,” Marin chastised, “why didn’t you call him?”  
“Because I can take care of myself.”  
“Clearly.”  
Chat disguised the hurt with a half-hearted glare. As she stretched out on Marin’s chaise, she decided to study the room she’d grown so familiar with.  
“You took down your little shrine to Adrienne?” Chat mused when she noticed the pictures missing.  
“She was over here hanging out, and I realized that it’s kind of weird and would reasonably creep anyone out…. I’ve been getting obsessive lately, so I figured step one was to tone it down a notch.”  
Chat smiled, “that’s not a bad idea.”  
After discovering Marin’s crush on her civilian identity, Chat had given in to the fact that if Ladybug wouldn’t reciprocate her feelings, then she could at least give Marin a chance. She hadn’t wanted to be obvious, but she started paying more attention to Marin, even more than she had after befriending him as Chat, and the results were surprising.  
“Most people who dream at night dream while they’re sleeping Chat Noir,” Marin teased as he sat on the floor, leaning up just enough to tap the distracted blonde’s nose.  
Adrienne blinked, then smiled softly, “you’re one to talk, Marin.”  
“Here, I’ve been working on a set, this should fit you,” Marin handed her a set of ladybug-themed pajamas as well as the black mask she used for the occasions she’d spend more time than her transformation allotted.  
“Really Marin, I can just go home…”  
“Chat, it’s fine, you came to me for a reason, right?”

“Well I…”  
“You’re injured, please, stay the night. Please?” Marin’s pleading gaze was enough to change Chat’s mind, and as the blue-haired boy stepped out of the room, Chat Noir let her transformation down. Plagg floated in front of her face, shaking his head.  
“Told you it was a bad idea to go out.”  
“Relax, it’s not that bad, no stitches or anything, so I’ll let Marin patch me up, take a quick catnap, and then we’ll be home by the time father walks through the door.  
“And Nathalie?”  
“Please, she never actually checks on me.”  
Plagg groaned and whizzed off to find something to eat, and Adrienne exchanged her hoodie and jeans for the Ladybug shorts and t-shirt. Smirking at her reflection in the mirror as she pulled on the mask.  
“Not as effective as the magic, but it could be worse,” Adrienne sighed and opened the door to let Marin in again.  
“You know, my prince, one might think you gave me this outfit just to see a pretty girl in tiny shorts,” the blonde teased as she sat down carefully on the chaise. With the long cut on her thigh now exposed, and her swollen ankle elevated, she wondered how truly a mess she looked.  
“Oh, Chat,” Marin’s face fell from it’s blush into a frown as he took notice of the wounds.  
“Yes, Prince?”  
Marin set the first aid kit down and opened it up, “just let me patch you up.”  
The designer was, as with anything else, meticulous. After inspecting the cut for any dirt or gravel, he carefully cleaned it with anti-bacterial astringent before wrapping Adrienne’s thigh in gauze and securing it with tape. The ankle was an easier matter of wrapping it tightly in an ace-bandage before letting Chat down a dose of pain killer.  
“Hey Marin,” Chat called as she started to doze off.  
“Yeah, Chat?”  
“Thanks for this, I really owe you one…”  
Marin shook his head and stooped down to press a kiss to Chat’s forehead, “not at all Chaton.”


	2. Day 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Can I pick, Princess?

“Can I pick, Princess?”  
Marinette jumped and spun around to see Chat Noir crouching on the rail on her balcony.  
“Chat Noir! What are you doing here?”  
“Well, I wanted to say hello, but now, Princess, it looks as though the hero of Paris has more help to offer.”  
“Hey, you nosy cat, these are supposed to be private.”  
“Oh come on, Mari, you can trust me.”  
Marinette smiled gave in, “I have to choose one of the two to make for class, but I’m not sure which.”  
“Who’s the lucky model?”  
“My best friend, Alya.”  
“The girl who runs the ladyblog?”  
“Uh huh, I’m not sure which I’d like to make for her.”  
“Well… I think she’d look purr-fect in this dress,” Chat Noir gestured to a purple dress with black tulle petticoat peeking out from beneath the skirt and a white tank-top bodice.  
“You like this one?”  
“I love it.”  
Marinette smiled and marked the page with a small sticky-note, “thanks Chat, so, what brings you around here?”  
“Just dropping in to say hello, I’m on my way back home.”  
Marinette smiled, “that’s sweet of you.”  
“Anything for Paris’s most beautiful Princess,” Chat Noir grinned and offered her a rose.  
The blue-eyed designer turned pink as her hand brushed the hero’s, but she accepted the rose with a smile.  
“Silly kitty.”  
“The one and only, sadly this was just a quick visit. Can’t wait to see that dress though!” Chat Noir was gone as quickly as he’d come, so Marinette climbed back down into her room to put the rose in a vase before sitting down to start swatching for Alya’s dress.


	3. Day 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Adopted Cat

Mari was exhausted, that much was clear. She carefully pushed her front door open, the creaks not helping her mood this early in the morning.  
She’d spent all night awake working on a science project with Alya, and it was finished, and pretty good, but at seven in the morning on a Saturday, she’d wished she’d at least tried to sleep.  
As usual, her parents were awake, and the blue-eyed fourteen-year-old was greeted with a breakfast of strawberries, croissants, chausson aux pommes and fresh squeezed orange juice.  
Despite the warm welcome, Mari couldn’t help but be surprised to find a certain cat lounging in her usual breakfast chair.  
“Chat Noir, what are you doing here?”  
The black-suited hero smiled, “morning Princess, how’d your project go.”  
Marinette couldn’t find the words to respond.  
“Are…is… Do my parents know you’re here?”  
As if taking his cue, Mr. Dupain-Cheng whirled around the corner and into the kitchen carrying a take-out box from the bakery downstairs.  
“Marinette! You’re home, how’d your project go?”  
“Papa… Chat Noir is in our kitchen…. I think I need some sleep.”  
Mr. Dupain-Cheng laughed and ruffled his daughter’s hair as he put the to-go box on the table by Chat.  
“Well, both are true sweetie, you see, I was taking laundry up to your room when I saw this super hero standing on your balcony. I hear you two are good friends.”  
Marinette nodded, “yeah, Papa, best friends even.”  
“Well, after a little chat, I insisted he start using the front door, and that he had to come back for breakfast. Your friends are welcome anytime, Marinette, super-hero or civilian.”  
The designer smiled up at her father, “thanks, Papa.”  
As Chat went to take the last chausson aux pommes, Marinette swiped the food from his hand, “uh, uh, these are my favorite.”  
The blonde blinked, then smiled sheepishly, “sorry, Princess, but your parents’ baking is so good! I might have to pop in more often.”  
Marinette smiled.  
“Of course, you’ll have to, raving reviews from Paris’s favorite superhero are always welcome,” Mr. Dupain-Cheng mused, ruffling the boy’s hair too before grabbing a croissant and heading down to the bakery.  
Marinette grinned, “looks like my parents have adopted a cat.”  
Chat Noir smirked, “what can I say, Princess, I’m Chat-ismatic.”  
Mari rolled her eyes and sat down across from the hero for a decent breakfast conversation of why he needed to be more careful about getting caught.


	4. Day 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Croissant Murder   
> *In which someone could literally kill for a croissant*

Marinette studied the designs in her book, memorizing every little detail she could for the minimal time she had access to them.  
Gabriel Agreste’s notebook was not something to be trifled with, but as the intern assistant, she had at least twenty minutes of alone time with the book each day, and she yearned for inspiration.  
Quietly closing the book and leaving it in its place on his desk, the twenty-year-old set the envelope she had been sent to deliver to the designer before turning tail to find Mr. Agreste himself standing in the doorway.  
“Like what you see, Miss Dupain-Cheng?”  
“I… yes. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean any harm, sir, I…”  
“Everyday on your lunch when I stop by my son’s office, you take a peek, don’t you?”  
Marinette swallowed the lump in her throat.  
“I’ll stop… I’m sorry sir.”  
“I don’t blame you, temptation is hard to ignore, but for now, the apology will suffice. I trust you haven’t taken photos.”  
“Of course not, sir! I would never dream of it. I’ll just get back to work now…”  
“Actually, I have asked Nathalie to move your schedule around, several other designers are interested in the work of an intern, and judging by your curiosity and the sketchbook in your hand, I would assume it to be you.”  
“Oh? Really? I only ever sketch through my lunch and when on break.”  
“A fine time to sketch of course, please come sit down, allow me to peruse your notes as you have mine?”  
Marinette agreed and handed Mr. Agreste her notebook.  
By the end of the meeting, she was so nervous she could hardly contain it, and with a concerning level of indifference, the blue-haired college student was sent back to her usual job funneling mail into people’s offices.

Chat Noir waited on the fire escape for his lovely Princess to return. Adrien knew it was probably odd, the pair had known each other’s identities for years now, and it was a surprise they hadn’t known sooner. Still, sometimes it was easier to be Chat Noir than it was to be an Agreste, especially considering his girl-friend worked for his father’s company now.  
“Chat Noir, this better be good, I've had a ridiculously stressful day.” Mari’s genuine indifference was quickly dashed as the leather-clad hero slipped through the open window and into her apartment. The gentle thud of his landing was accompanied by the distinct crinkle of a paper take out bag.  
High School and college hadn’t changed Marinette’s taste much, so while her new apartment was small and mostly empty, the touches of personality made the place uniquely hers. The pink chaise the blonde had spent countless hours lounging on, both in the mask and out had moved with her, sitting below the window as one of Chat Noir’s new favorite places to nap.  
“Well, Princess, I grabbed some dinner and thought who better to share it with but you?” The Cheshire grin he offered as he held up a bag of still steaming food was enough to entice Marinette into putting work down and giving in to her visitor's pesky nature.  
“You’re timing is impeccable, I would commit murder for a croissant right now.”  
“Oh would you?” Chat stepped towards her, smile turning into a smirk.  
Marinette leveled her pencil at Chat’s chest and moved in as well, “I could, but since you come bearing gifts, I can refrain.”  
Chat placed a chaste kiss to his girlfriend’s lips and set the bag on the coffee table, “then let’s eat, Princess.”


	5. Day 5: Yarning for You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Yarning For You

Marinette stood in her door way, not able to comprehend what precisely was going on.  
Chat Noir was draped across her chaise, tangled in the old yarn she’d meant to get rid of, and aimlessly rolling what was left of the ball between his hands.  
“Chat Noir?”  
“Evening, Princess, how was your day?”  
“It was fine, though I guess it’s left me a little confused.”  
“Oh, how so?” Chat asked as he sat up, switching to bat the ball between his feet.  
Marinette raised a brow but moved towards the blonde alley-cat with a smirk, “well, it’s just that, I could have sworn I had a basket of yarn I was going to go donate to the knitting club at school, but there’s an entire skein missing.”  
“Oh really? What color?”  
Marinette picked at the end dangling over Chat Noir’s nose and let it flop, “I’d have to say blue.”  
“Hmm, interesting, I’ll keep my eyes peeled, Princess, but first, how about a little help?”  
Marinette laughed and kissed his cheek, “uh huh, sure kitty,” she gently scratched beneath his chin, always amazed at the way he enjoyed it the way a real cat would.  
“Hmm,” Mari started to untangle the yarn and, once it was in a heap on the floor, plopped into Chat Noir’s lap, “silly kitty, I’ve been yarning for you all day.”  
“My Princess, making puns for me? We’ll have to work on them, but I’m honored.”  
He wrapped his arms around Marinette and cuddled her close, leaving a gentle kiss on her cheek.  
“You’re a dork, but you’re my dork.”  
“Always, Princess.”


	6. Day 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Update: Prompt is actually: Someone saw you carrying me bridal style during an akuma attack and now all of Paris thinks we're dating!

Marinette squirmed as Chat dashed in and scooped her up, narrowly escaping the car flying at the designer.  
“You okay, Princess?” Chat asked quietly, still trying to catch his breath.  
“Yeah, thanks Chat, I’m fine…”  
“Good, now hang on tight, I’ve got to get you away from this. I hope Ladybug gets here soon.”  
Chat launched away from the now empty area as the newest Akuma victim, Spiral, launched cars with her ribbons.  
“I can get away on my own, you should head back or…”  
“No way, I can’t just leave you so close to the danger.” Chat Noir set her down gently at the edge of the Seine river where a ferry was loading up with people trying to escape the damage zone.  
“Chat…”  
“You’ll be fine, Princess, I’ll find Ladybug and get this taken care of in a moment,” the Chat smiled and kissed Marinette’s hand before taking off back towards the fight. Marinette groaned and ran to a set of stairs, following Chat Noir until she could find an empty place to transform.  
Of course, this akuma would prove to be a problem.  
Still, after the attack was handled, and Ladybug and Chat Noir had divided up, the leather-clad hero was worried. With nothing better to do, he opted to check in on her during his nightly patrol.  
She stood quietly on her balcony, as though waiting for him.  
“Miss me, Princess?” Chat landed gracefully on the railing and crouched to smile at his friend.  
“I heard that you did well with the akuma, Chat. I really owe you for saving me this time.”  
“Oh? If you feel that way, how about a night out on the town? An adventure back to the bookstore you were sketching?”  
“Sounds lovely.”

Marinette grinned as Chat Noir set her down on the beam as close to the top of the Eiffel Tower as they could get and set her sketchbook down beside her.  
“Well, what do you think? A true top of the tower view, Princess?”  
“Absolutely, Chat, it’s beautiful up here, cold though.”  
Chat Noir nodded and scooped her up before hopping down off the tower, using his staff to lower himself and his company to the ground to sit on the edge of the river Seine.  
“Better now, Princess?” Chat’s eyes gleamed in the light of the street lamps, and a playful smile tugged at his lips as he continued to hold Marinette close.  
“Much better, chaton.”  
Chat’s smile turned into a grin, maybe even dashed with a blush as he set her down and stared out at the street across the river.  
“You know, come winter, these nights out might not be such a good idea, Chat.”  
“True, but for now I’m having fun, are you?”   
“Absolutely, and maybe come winter, we can put a little meat on your bones with Papa’s pastries and hot chocolate,” Marinette offered, tapping his nose before shivering again.  
“It’s pretty chilly now, isn’t it… Let’s get you home.”  
The sixteen-year-old designer smiled and accepted Chat’s extended hand before being whisked away back to her balcony.  
“Thanks Chat,” Mari offered with a smile as the hero turned to leave.  
“Anytime Princess!”

Back in his room, Adrien wrapped his blanket around his shoulders tight and sighed, the night out had been fun, and certainly not a first, but it was November, and the cold was starting to settle into Paris.  
“You like her, don’t you?”  
“Plagg, no, Marinette’s just a really good friend.”  
“A really good friend you cart around Paris as a flirty superhero.”  
“Yes.”  
“Who made you blush while you were carrying her like a bride.”  
“What? No way.”  
“Really? These pictures says otherwise.”  
Adrien sat up and glanced at the computer where Plagg bounced across the keyboard, zooming in on Chat Noir’s blushing face and Marinette’s gentle smile.  
Seeing that smile again, Adrien softened for a moment, the way he always did when she smiled at him that way.  
“Save that picture… wait… How is there a picture of that? Why is it online? PLAGG!”  
The little kwami laughed as he zoomed back out, revealing additional pictures of him saving Marinette during the akuma attack and bounding across Paris with her in his arms. Plagg grinned and added the pictures to the file labeled “Adrien’s favorites” before reading the story beneath it.  
“Looks like someone was out taking photographs of the river in the evening, and you two happened to arrive in the middle of the shoot. Not to mention everyone getting photos and videos of the akuma attack. Ha! All of Paris thinks you’re dating!”  
“No… oh no. No, no… I’ve got to find Marinette.”  
Plagg laughed, “probably right where you left her.”  
Adien groaned, “Plagg, claws out.”  
The kwami’s noise of protest went ignored as the leather-clad teenager dashed out his window and back into the night, headed straight for Marinette’s balcony.  
“Alright… so… plan….”  
The entire way there, the blonde tried to think of a way to kill the story and save Marinette any further embarrassment.  
What he found, was Marinette on her balcony shouting into her phone about the fact that she wasn’t dating Chat Noir.  
“Oh no, it’s already gotten out of hand,” the blonde groaned and sat on the rail, waving sheepishly to the blue-haired teen.  
“Alya, I’m not dating Chat Noir, I will call you later,” she hung up her phone and opened the trap door, “get inside before someone sees you and this gets worse.”  
“I’m so sorry, Princess, I’m not sure what to do… Are you dating anyone? We should sort this out with them…”  
“I’m not dating anybody, but you know, someone saw you carrying me bridal style, and now all of Paris thinks we are dating!”  
Chat Noir nodded, “I may have an idea then.”  
“What?”  
“So, I talked to my friend Adrien, and he says that you two could pretend to be dating, like you know, say you were out to meet up with him, but it was a long walk back, you were cold, Chat was patrolling and offered you a lift to get you home faster.”  
“Uh… what?”  
“You heard me, I think you hang out with him sometimes anyway, Adrien Agreste.”  
Chat watched in horror as Marinette simultaneously went pale, and blushed, it was as though every ounce of color drained from her, except for the red in her cheeks.  
“Princess!” Chat ran forward and grabbed her by the shoulders, gently moving her to sit down.  
“You… you want me to pretend to date the boy I’ve had a crush on since middle school?” Marinette sounded almost angry.  
“I… Yes. He said he’s okay with it, and that he wanted to help, you know, so just…”  
“I should have never gotten out of bed this morning.”  
“Sorry, Princess.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this may actually branch off into a separate fic, but I'm not sure yet. This was definitely fun to write, and I definitely want to make it longer, so I'll post an update when I figure things out.  
> Thanks for reading!  
> Also, if you have any comments, please feel free to let me know either here or on my tumblr at blackcatstrikesback.tumblr.com  
> (the tumblr is pretty empty right now, I'm working on that)


End file.
